


And Sunny, It Was

by peterscanavino



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at this, I'm not kidding, M/M, an abundance of italics, and Everything else, and i'm bad at fluff, and sonny is an overgrown lil kitten, but enjoy, i love cheesy nicknames, it's been a while since i've written anything, rafael is soft and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterscanavino/pseuds/peterscanavino
Summary: In which Rafael has a rare lazy Sunday morning, and shows his affection through the little things.





	And Sunny, It Was

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis is my first contribution to the (glorious) Barisi fandom. I wrote this on a short car ride. Haha, gosh my writing skills are awful. I got inspired by a cute prompt on Tumblr. Unbeta-ed and I know little to nothing about Spanish, I'm so sorry for any mistakes.

Rafael blinks open his eyes, the morning light invading his vision and a small groan escapes his lips. He's grateful that he's on his day-off today, he _really_ just needed a good sleep-in kind of a morning for once. He takes in the sunlight creeping in between the blinds right next to the bed, and the high-pitched chirps from the birds outside through the soft hum of the air-conditioner. It was a nice change of pace, Rafael decided. He'd been so occupied lately with work and cases and files and paperwork that he forgot what it felt like to have just a regular, lazy Sunday morning.

He honestly missed simple things like these, wish he could have them more often.

Once Rafael was decently awake, he moves to turn his head towards the soft warmth pressing against his side all this time (he did notice it earlier, he was just too groggy to care), a soft smile taking place on his lips. Green orbs landed their gaze on a fast asleep Sonny Carisi, with his pale shoulders and torso tucked under the duvet. He was lying on his stomach, one of his arms tucked under his head and— _was he biting on his thumb?_

Rafael gives out a barely-suppressed chuckle, slowly reaching over a hand to swipe away dirty blond locks that fell messily over his forehead. "You're messy", he voices out, albeit raspily, to the unconscious detective. "Messy baby", Rafael's fully turned to face Sonny, and he leans in to give a lazy peck to his forehead — to his _boyfriend's_ forehead.

Using that term still gives Rafael the shivers (the good kind, though), despite the fact that he's been together with Sonny for a good year now. It makes the hair on his arms stick up and he would feel those silly little flutters in the pit of his stomach again and again.

Not that Rafael's complaining, because he isn't.

He also noticed from past incidents that the word has quite an effect on Sonny himself. His cheeks would flush ever the slightest, rosy pink dusting the apples of his cheeks all the way to the soft tip of his nose.

It's extremely adorable.

_"What? You're saying I can't spoil my boyfriend whenever I want to?"_ , Rafael remembered the exact day he's first called Sonny that. It was at a fancy café, Rafael was the one who chose the place, it was their 6 month anniversary. Sonny had been a stuttering pink mess all evening.

The brief memory was enough to put a lazy grin on Rafael, and he stroked Sonny's face one more time before gingerly climbing out of the bed, wanting his _boyfriend_ to get a bit more rest. He's been working hard, he's a good detective. Little sweetheart deserves his sleep.

He grabs a fluffy white bathrobe off a hanger before stepping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Rafael doesn't miss his chance to send a small glare at his now-broken coffee machine sitting on the counter as he passes by it.

It was doing just fine last week, and then all of a sudden the thing just.. stopped… working. Rafael tried to hit it a couple of times, fixed some maybe-crooked wires but his efforts all seemed futile, and so he gave up. _"It's because you use that thing too often, Rafi"_ , Sonny joked the moment Rafael told him about his encounter with the non-functioning machine.

Heaving a sigh, he takes out two mugs from the cupboard, and packets of instant coffee from a big pack of them that Sonny had bought to compensate — _"These aren't as strong as the kind you're used to, but they're one of the more higher quality ones I could find at the store. At least until we get a new machine?"_ , Sonny had a cute little sheepish smile on his face.

Sometimes Rafael wonders what had he done to deserve this precious pumpkin pie.

From his inner coffee aficionado, he'll admit that they aren't _bad_. Well, Sonny had explained the taste spot-on, actually. They're a bit weaker, but good enough to make Rafael not dislike it.

He's decided to buy a new coffee machine after the whole pack of instant coffee's finished.

Rafael quickly whips up two cups of coffee, making his plain and ensuring he's put at least two sugars in Sonny's own — _"Maybe that's where he gets all his sweetness from"_ , Lucia commented once, when both Sonny and him had come to visit and spent the night over. Rafael was making coffee for the both of them when he noticed his mother peeking over his shoulders. _"No, mami. This wouldn't be enough. Mi girasol's a lot more sweeter than this"_ , he had replied with a chuckle. _"Well, that.."_ , she kissed his cheek, _"..is true"_ , and Lucia sauntered out the kitchen with hushed laughter. _"Tú tortolitos"_.

Once both cups of coffee were done, Rafael takes them in his hands and makes his way to his bedroom. He and Sonny finally has a full day all to themselves and he was going to make the most of it — and that includes breakfast in bed.

He nudges the door open with his shoulder, making sure not to spill any coffee in the process, and Rafael was pleasantly greeted with a half-awake Sonny sat up in the sheets. He looked like he had just woken up, since Sonny was still rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes when he came in.

"Baby?", Rafael cooes, smiling when Sonny looks at him, cheeks tinted a soft pink and his plump lips as pouty as ever. It took all the might in him not to just cuddle him back into bed.

"You're already awake", Sonny croaks out in a drowsy voice, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Mhm, yeah", he whispers back, setting both mugs on the bedside stand before sitting on the bed. He rakes a soft hand through Sonny's bedhead, laughing lightly at his lover's surprised face. "And you, look like you've just sat through a hurricane".

Sonny laughs at that, content with just letting his boyfriend attempt to put some sliver of neatness in his bedhair. "You brought coffee? Here?", Sonny perks up as soon as the aroma of coffee hit his nostrils, feeling a little giddy that Rafael actually bothered to carry the cups there. It might seem like such a trivial thing, but Sonny's learnt to really appreciate the little things Rafael does for him (not that Sonny's ever not appreciated anything about him).

"Yeah, I did. Here", he gives Sonny his mug, only to get a sweet smile from him. Rafael figures that Sonny reminded him of a peach at that moment, all pink and blond and sweet (just for him).

Rafael then goes to take a sip from his own cup, humming slightly at the taste. _Yeah, it's good_ , he thinks. He steals a few glances at the blond detective, fine with just endearingly watching him yawn and stretch.

_He's just like a kitten_.

"Sure's a wonderful day, today", Rafael says, nonchalant as he continues staring at Sonny. A grin was slowly taking over on his face and _gosh, when did Rafael Barba get so sappy_.

The wonders only Dominick Carisi Jr. could make happen.

Rafael was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the small "Hmm?" from Sonny and before he knew it, Sonny was crawling on the bed, heading towards the large window. Lifting the blinds, he squints before turning back to his boyfriend, looking all shades adorable. "But it's cloudy."

Rafael couldn't hold back his laughter this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Rafi wasn't talking about the weather. But Sonny's so cute.


End file.
